


Ben 10: And Then There Were 10

by Ashton210



Series: RWBY STYLE [19]
Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Summary: Ben 10: And Then There Were 10 but witch rwby characters.
Series: RWBY STYLE [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751530





	Ben 10: And Then There Were 10

The screen opens up to the vast deeps of space itself and two large worlds nearby.

But in the middle of one of the planet's rings, filled with asteroids, was a couple of explosions firing away. Inside the ring was a small spaceship as it is currently avoiding being fired upon by a much larger spacecraft.

The smaller ship fired it's lasers at the other ship's hull, severely damaging it in the process.

Inside of the larger ship, was a worker drone manning his station as he looked over the damage. "Hull damage: 20 percent, but the system's still operational." The Robot Lieutenant reported to his leader.

Sitting upon a throne was an armoured alien resembling that of an octopus. He has tentacles dangling from his face, like a beard. His skin, pale-green with yellowish spots and has bright red eyes. This was Vilgax, the galaxy's most terrifying threat to ever roam the cosmos.

"I have come too far to be denied." Vilgax snarled.

The battle between the two vessels continued as the smaller craft evaded the ship as best as it could.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way." Vilgax proclaimed as he slammed his fist down.

Meanwhile, on Earth, a ten year old Jaune Arc is seen sitting in a classroom at school, The young blonde was focused on crafting a paper airplane. He smirked and threw it at his teacher's hair, making her gasp in response.

The teacher looks back to see who threw it, causing Jaune to snap up and pretends to read a book to avoid being caught.

In the classroom, while everyone else was doing their work, Jaune was spending his time by staring at the clock, waiting for it to hit the right time so that he could finally leave.

"Come on. Come on." Jaune said in a hushed tone as he waited for the day to finally end.

"And I just want to remind you all that I will be teaching summer school this year, and it's not too late to sign up!" The teacher reminded all of her class.

"Yeah, right." Jaune scoffed at this as he continued to stare at the clock.

After what felt like an eternity, at least to Jaune, the clock finally struck as the classroom bell rang through the room. Jaune jumped up from his seat in excitement. "Yes!" Jaune exclaimed. "I'm outta here!" Jaune stated as he started to walk away from his desk.

"Everyone, have a good vacation, and I hope to see you all again in the fall." The teacher said as all the students walked out of the classroom.

"Jaune," The teacher called out the young blonde before he could leave the classroom and turned to her. "Could I have a word with you before you go? The Teacher asks as she holds up Jaune's paper airplane. Jaune frowns at this and reluctantly walks over to the teacher's desk.

Outside of the school area, one boy was currently being bullied by two older boys, being pushed back against a tree as he trembled at them.

"Normally, we'd take your money and beat you up." The first young bully said as he pounded his fist together. He then moved nearer to the poor boy. "But since it's the last day of school, we're going to give you a break. Now fork over the cash so we can get out of here." The bully threatened.

"Leave him alone!" A voice called out, causing all three of the boys to turn their heads to see Jaune with an intense look on his face.

"Get lost, shrimp." The second bully said.

"I said, back off!" Jaune shouted at the pair of bullies.

"Oh, looks like we got us a hero." The first kid said in a mocking tone. "Suppose we don't wanna back off?" The first kid said as he and his friend walked towards Jaune.

"What are ya gonna do about it, Arc?" The second kid asked.

The three stare at each other intensely. After a long wait, Jaune yells and charges at the boys... only for him and the other kid to be hung up on a tree by their underwear.

"Thanks a lot." The other kid snidely said with an annoyed look at Jaune.

"I was just trying to help." Jaune said dejectedly.

"Next time you wanna play hero, make sure you can back it up." The kid said with his arms folded.

Just then, an RV came rolling by near the two. Inside the RV was an older man in his sixties with graying blonde hair. This was Jaune's grandfather, Sterling Arc, a plumber and all around good man.

"Come on, Jaune. Let's go. We're burning daylight. I want to make it to the campsite by nightfall." Sterling called over to his grandson.

"Uh, Grandpa, a little help here?" Jaune asked, hoping for a hand.

After getting down from the tree with the help of his Grandfather, Jaune gets on board the Rust Bucket to start his summer vacation. "I have so been looking forward to this!" Jaune said with excitement until he noticed something.

He turned to his right to see a girl his age with teal air and an annoyed look towards Jaune. This girl was Cyana Arc, Jaune's cousin and the somewhat bane of his existence.

"What are you doing here?" Jaune asked with shock. "What is she doing here?" Jaune asked his grandfather.

"Take it easy, dweeb. This wasn't my idea." Cyana replied with annoyance. "Somebody convinced my mom that going camping for the summer would be a good experience for me."

"Grandpa, please, tell me you didn't." Jaune pleaded to his grandfather.

"I thought it would be fun if your cousin came along with us this summer." Sterling said. "Is that a problem?"

The two Arc cousins only looked at each other in response. The RV then drives off to its destination, while Jaune and Cyana sit near each in an awkward silence.

"Aw, I can't believe it." Jaune moaned. "I wait all school year to go on this trip, and now the queen of cooties is along for the ride." Jaune snidely said to his cousin.

"Hey, I had my own vacation already all planned out, too, you know." Cyana shot back at her cousin.

"Each activity is color-coded so I never do the same thing two days in a row." Cyana said as she showed off a schedule to Jaune, proud of her work, much to Jaune's surprise.

"Now, I'm stuck with my geekazoid cousin going camping for three months." Cyana said.

Jaune stared at her for a few moments. "Geek." Jaune insulted.

"Jerk." Cyana shot back.

"Something tells me it's gonna be a long summer." Sterling sighed at this and continued to drive at their destination spot.

The screen then changes to night time, where the RV has driven to a forest site. Sterling was currently walking with two bowls filled with something as Jaune and Cyana waited for him to arrive.

"Chow time." Sterling announced as he placed the bowls down on the table, to reveal that they're filled with worms, much to the Arc Cousins disgust.

"Okay, I give up. What is that?" Jaune said as he looked at the worms in disgust.

"Marinated mealworms." Sterling said. "Hard to find them fresh in the states. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries." Sterling informed.

"And totally gross in others." Cyana remarked as she watched a worm crawl out of it's bowl.

"If these don't sound good, I've got some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge." The Older Arc offered his grandchildren.

"Ugh." Jaune gagged. "Couldn't we just have a burger or something?"

"Nonsense. This summer's gonna be an adventure for your taste buds." Sterling smiled warmly at his grandkids. "I'll grab the tongue." Sterling said as he headed in the RV.

Jaune then leaned over to his cousin and whispered. "Okay, I've got a half-eaten bag of corn chips and a candy bar in my backpack. What do you got?"

"Some rice cakes and hard candy." Cyana answered.

"Think we can make them last the whole summer?" Jaune asked as the pair of Arc cousins sulk in response, not happy with how this summer was starting."

Back up in the depths of space itself, Vilgax's ship was still chasing after the smaller ship as it tried speeding away from him. Vilgax's ship even manages to even get a hit onto the smaller craft, severely damaging it.

"Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." The Robot Lieutenant informed his master.

"Prepare to board!" Vilgax ordered his troops. "I want the Omnitrix, now!" Vilgax Snarled.

Vilgax's ship prepared to board, but the smaller craft then fired a powerful ray beam right into the bridge section of the ship, exactly where Vilgax was.

The entire area burst into flames as Vilgax's ships then managed to blast the smaller craft, completely destroying it, say for the head of the ship which remained, floating in space.

Then a pod fired out of the remains of the ship. It broke apart to reveal a small pod and began to jetton itself down onto the planet below.

Back at the campsite, Jaune and Cyana were currently preoccupied with their mobile devices as Sterling Arc watches in disappointment.

"Who wants to roast marshmallows?" Sterling offered, holding up a bag but was only met with silence. "Okay, um… How about we tell scary stories?"

"Scarier than having to spend a summer with your freak of a cousin?" Jaune laughs to himself as Cyana glares at her cousin.

"I'd like to, Grandpa, but I'm busy doing a web search on cures for extreme doofusness." Cyana snarkly says. "Nothing yet, Jaune, but let's not give up hope."

"Aw, come on, you two. We're all in this together." Sterling says. "You can't mope around like this all summer, or we can have some fun. Now what do you say?"

"I vote for moping." Cyana quickly responded.

"I'm gonna take a walk. Smell ya around, Cyana." Jaune mockingly said as he got up and began to walk away from the campsite and into the woods.

"I, uh, think they're starting to grow on each other." Sterling said, with much doubt in his own words.

Jaune walks around the forest, feeling as down as ever as he trudges along in the woods. "Aw, man. This is gonna be the worst vacation ever." Jaune stated. "I might as well have gone to summer school." Jaune said annoyed as he looked at the ground.

But something caught the young blondes attention, a sound in the skies above. Jaune looked up in the skies to see what appears to be a shooting star just flying over him.

"Whoa! A shooting star!" Jaune said in awe.

The "star" then suddenly made a quick change in direction and headed right for Jaune, much to his shock and horror as he screamed and ran away before he could get hit by the star.

Said star then smashes right into where Jaune was, causing him to fly back from the site.

Once the smoke clears, Jaune sees that the crashed star made a massive impact, reducing some of the nearby trees and creating a massive crater. Jaune carefully walks by to where the star landed to see what exactly crashed down and nearly killed him.

"Looks like a satellite or something." Jaune said as he stared down at the crater. The light from the crater then dies down. But the ground from under Jaune's feet starts to crumble, causing the young blonde to fall into the crater.

Jaune quickly gets up from the ground to see the smoking crater and starts to stop smoking to reveal a small pod. Suddenly, the pod itself began to open up. And inside of this pod, was a glowing green light, shining upon Jaune's face.

"A watch." Jaune whispered to himself as the light fully showed itself, showing more of the device itself. It's appearance was a large wristwatch in black and grey color, with a grey dial in the middle and a green hourglass shape on it.

"What's a watch doing in outer space?" Jaune asked himself in confusion, curious as to why such an ordinary object would be in this pod and cause this much damage.

The blonde then grins to himself and begins to reach out his hand to grab the watch. But he didn't get a chance to grab himself, as the watch suddenly latched itself onto Jaune's left wrist, much to Jaune's shock.

"Get off me! Get off, get off!" Jaune cried out as he tried to shake the alien watch off of him, but to no avail as he tripped onto the ground. Jaune climbs his way out of the crater and runs back to the campsite. "Grandpa!" Jaune cried out in terror.

Back at the campsite, Sterling Arc was starting to worry about Jaune. "Hmm. Jaune's been gone a while." Sterling stated. "Well, I guess he can't get into too much trouble out here."

"Unless he wound up bear food." Cyana said, causing Sterling to frown at her.

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?" Cyana asked.

Meanwhile back in the forests, Jaune was trying to remove the watch with a twig to try and jam it off him, leading to the twig to be snapped and the watch remained on Jaune's wrist, much to his frustration.

Jaune's on his knees as he gives up trying to get the watch off him. He then decides to see what this watch does by fiddling with the dial of the watch.

Jaune then somehow manages to make the dial of the watch to suddenly pop up, surprising the blonde. "Whoa!" Jaune exclaims. He then looked around to see if anyone was nearby and continued to see what else this watch does.

The dial of the watches then shifted to a silhouette of an unknown person. But this person didn't look particularly humanoid as his arms and legs were differently shaped and the top of his head seemed to have odd shaped hair.

"Cool!" Jaune exclaimed. He then placed one finger onto the dial as it made a sound. Jaune looked at the watch for a few more seconds before pushing down the dial, causing an activation sound and a massive green flash.

Suddenly, as the watch flashed a bright light around the blonde, a rock-like substance started to surround Jaune's entire left arm and expanded itself onto Jaune's face, coating his entire body into a rock-like skin. The rocks started to crack open with fire.

Jaune then looked at himself to see that he had changed into a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright inner magma body covered by dark red rocks, with the symbol of the watch on his centre chest.

Jaune looked at his brand new body and responded thusly. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jaune screamed out in terror at the mere sight of himself. Terrified of what he has now become as the screen briefly turned to black.

The screen came back up to show Jaune still screaming at the top of his lungs as he ran around the area, still shocked at his new, firey body.

"AAAAAAH! I'm on fire! I'M ON FIRE!" Jaune screamed, not in his own voice, but in a raspy, gravely voice.

After a few more seconds of screaming and running, he finally stopped once he realised that the fires around him weren't even hurting him, in fact, he felt perfectly fine.

"Hey, I'm on fire, and… I'm okay!" The fiery being said to himself. "Check it out; I'm totally hot." Jaune said with more confidence. He also laughs at his joke.

The fire based being turned to see a tree behind him. He smirked to himself and really wanted to test out this new form.

"Oh, yeah." The pyro said in excitement. "Uh-huh. Here goes!" Jaune declares as he manages to shoot a small fireball at the tree, shooting off the branch and burning a hole in it.

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Jaune said to himself and checked himself out more. He then put his palms together to create a bigger fireball. "Likin' it." The hothead said and threw the fireball through several trees at once.

His eyes widened in shock. "Wait, STOP!" The pyro pleaded as all the trees around him started to catch on fire. "Uh-oh." The hot head as he was now in a forest fire.

He tries to stomp out the fire on the ground, but since his whole body was made of fire, it just caused more fire. "Oh, man. I'm gonna get so busted for this!" Jaune exclaimed.

Back at the campsite, Sterling was sitting by a campfire while Cyana stood around until she saw smoke in the sky. "What's that?" Cyana asked, causing Sterling to get up and see the smoke as well.

"Looks like the start of a forest fire." Sterling said with a hint of worry. "We better let the ranger station know. Probably some darn fool camper out there messing around with something he shouldn't." Sterling said.

After a few seconds, the two looked up in realisation. "Jaune!" Sterling said in worry.

Sterling then got into one of his boxes and picked up two fire extinguishers. "Better take this." Sterling said as he handed his granddaughter the other fire extinguisher and headed into the forest to find Jaune.

Back in the forest, the pyro headed Arc was still trying to get the fires to stop spread to no avail. "This would be so cool if it weren't so NOT cool."

Meanwhile, Cyana was currently putting out fires on her own, putting away any fire she saw. Unknowing to her, she was actually right behind her fire turned cousin as he tried to put away the fire.

She kept spraying until she turned around, spraying onto the hot head behind her head, causing him to yell in shock.

He turned around to face his cousin, who looked at him and screamed in terror at the sight of the fire monster.

"Look, I know I look weird, but there's no reason to be scared-" The pyro said in a calm manner...But Cyana just struck him across the face with the fire extinguisher, sending him back a few feet away from her.

The pyro got up, only to be sprayed in the face by Cyana, greatly irritating the former blonde. "Hey!" The fire based being exclaimed, coughing in response as the flames quickly grew back.

"I don't know what you are, but you'll stay down there if you know what's good for you." Cyana threatened, pointing the canister at the fire being.

The fire Arc glared at her before using his hand to conjure up fire on the girl's shoe. "OW!" Cyana exclaimed in pain while Jaune chuckled to himself while Cyana hopped on one foot and hosed down the fire on her.

Cyana glares at him and raises her fire extinguisher to hit the monster. "I warned you!"

"Don't even think about it, freak." The monster insulted.

Cyana's eyes widen as she recognizes the way the creature talked, only one person she knew could talk to her like that. "Jaune?" Cyana gasped as she put the canister down. "Is that you? What happened?" Cyana asked in awe over her cousin's new appearance.

"Well, when I was walking, this meteor fell from the sky and almost munched me, except that wasn't a meteor or a satellite, but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist and when I tried to get it off, I suddenly was on fire, only it didn't hurt when I was accidentally starting this mega forest fire." Jaune recapped quickly.

"Cyana," Sterling called out as he came running to her. "Are you alri-" Sterling was about to ask until he saw the heat creature beside her. "What in blazes?"

"Hey, Grandpa, guess who." Cyana sarcastely asked.

"It's me, Grandpa." Jaune waved his hand at his grandfather.

"Jaune?" Sterling said in shock. "What happened to you?"

"Well, when I was walking, this meteor…" The Pyro began to explain again.

"Um, excuse me. Major forest fire burning out of control, remember?" Cyana said, cutting off her cousin and referring to the fires around them.

"What do we do?" The former blonde asked.

The older Arc thought about it for a few moments. "Backfire." Sterling stated. "Start a new fire and let it burn into the old fire. They'll snuff each other out." Sterling said.

"Think you can do it, Jaune?" Sterling asked his grandson.

"Shooting flames, I can definitely do it." Jaune said with confidence and looked like he was smirking.

Jaune then ran further into the forest while Cyana and Sterling ran back to get out of Jaune's way. Once Jaune got close enough, he fired a beam of fire from his palm and managed to set fire to a few more trees, causing another fire.

After a while, the fires had finally ended, with the park ranger looking over the site in shock.

Back up in space, the cruiser that was carrying the watch was completely destroyed. But they weren't the only ones damaged from this conflict as inside his ship, Vilgax was currently residing within a healing tube.

"What do you mean it's not there?" Vilgax heaved. "This battle nearly costs me my life, and you say the Omnitrix is no longer aboard the transport?!" Vilgax snarled as his body was hoisted up within the tube.

It was shown that a good chunk of his body had been destroyed during the battle, with only his robots slowly repairing him.

"Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding." The robot informed his leader. "It landed on the planet below."

"Go! Bring it to me." Vilgax ordered his forces.

Back on the planet below, Jaune, still in his fire form, Sterling and Cyana were currently sitting around a campfire, talking about the situation Jaune was in.

"And you say that this watch just jumped up and clamped onto your wrist?" Sterling asked, after hearing the whole story from Jaune.

Jaune caught a marshmallow from his cousin as he responded. "Hey, this time it wasn't my fault." Jaune said as he ate the marshmallow after being in his fiery hand. "I swear."

"I believe you, Jaune." Sterling said with a kind tone to his grandson.

"Think he's gonna stay a monster forever?" Cyana asked her grandfather.

"He's not a monster. He's an alien!" Sterling reaffirmed, causing Jaune and Cyana to look at him with

"I, I mean… Look at him, what else could he be?" Sterling quickly asked.

"I don't wanna be fire guy forever." Jaune moaned. "How am I supposed to play Little League this fall if I charcoal the ball every time I catch a pop-fly?"

"Don't worry, Jaune." Sterling said with confort. "We'll figure this thing out." Sterling promised.

Before anyone could say anything else, a loud, blaring sound suddenly occurred, coming from the chest piece on Jaune's chest as it also flashed red.

Suddenly, a bright red flash occurred, flashing Cyana and Sterling as they covered their eyes. Once the light died down, Cyana and Sterling opened their eyes to see that Jaune had reverted back into his human self.

Jaune laughed in relief as he looked at himself. "I'm me again." Jaune said in happiness.

"Aw, too bad. I liked you better when you were a briquette." Cyana pouted.

"I still can't get this thing off." Jaune groans as he once again tries to remove the alien watch.

"Better not fool with it anymore until we know exactly what we're dealing with." Sterling advised. He got up from his spot. "I'll go check out that crash site, you guys stay here until I get back." Sterling ordered as he left the campsite.

Meanwhile in space, a pod was shot out of Vilgax's ship and was heading right for the planet below for the Omnitrix, managing to crash down onto the surface.

Once the smoke clears, the pod begins to transform itself into a fully mechanised robotic war machine with bright red eyes. It looked down to where the Omnitrix's pod landed, but saw it was already opened, causing the robot to destroy the pod in response.

The robot then fired two cylinder shaped objects from its own shoulders, spinning away to transform into seeker drones, off to find where the Omnitrix was.

Back at the campsite, Jaune was currently sitting on the back of the RV, looking over the watch to see what else the watch could do. "Hmm, I wonder what this does." Jaune wondered out loud as he messed with the dial.

He looked around in case anyone saw him, but Cyana came from the other side and scared him.

"Caught ya!" Cyana laughed at Jaune's reaction.

"Very funny, like your face." Jaune mocked his cousin. He then continued to work on the watch.

"Grandpa said not to mess with that thing." Cyana reminded Jaune.

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Jaune shrugged off.

"Your parents drop you when you were a baby?" Cyana snarkly asked as Jaune started to bite on the watch.

"Come on. You can't tell me you aren't a little bit curious what else this thing can do?" Jaune asked.

"Not in the least." Cyana said while turning.

"You sure you're related to me?" Jaune asked.

Meanwhile, Sterling Arc was currently looking over the crater of where the watch landed, seeing the parts all over the place.

"I don't like this one little bit." Sterling said to himself with worry, worried about the watch and what else could come from it.

Back at the campsite, Jaune was still talking with his cousin.

"Look, if I can figure this thing out, maybe I can help people. I mean, really help them." Jaune said while twisting the dial around on the watch. "Not just, you know, make things worse." Jaune said with some seriousness in his tone.

"So, what did it feel like going all alien like that?" Cyana asked, curious.

"It freaked me out at first. It was like I was me, but it was also like I was somebody else." Jaune tried to explain to his cousin.

He then pressed the green button on the watch, causing the watch's dial to pop up again. "Hey, I think I figured out how I did it." Jaune said as the dial switched up again, changing it back to the silhouette of the fire alien he transformed into before.

"Should I try it again? Just once? Jaune asked as he turned the dial to different silhouettes of aliens. Like one with wings and insect like body, one with a raptor like appearance and one with an animal shaped physique.

"I wouldn't." Cyana said with worry.

"No duh, you wouldn't." Jaune snarky said. He then looked at the watch and then slammed the dial down, causing a bright green light, causing another transformation to occur.

Jaune's body began to shift and morphed as his left arm started to bulge up and reach up to his face. Jaune opened his eyes to appear to be orange. His entire body started to grow orange furr, completely covering his entire body. His hands had claws on them and slammed into the ground.

Jaune had fully transformed into a large orange dog-like creature with no eyes, ears, nose, or even a tail. With sharp teeth sticking out of his mouth and wearing a black and white brace with the symbol on his left shoulder, snarling and roaring into the skies above.

Cyana looked over the creature in disgust. "Ew! This thing's even uglier than you are normally!" Cyana exclaimed in disgust while the dog-like creature just drooled. "Bow wow, put a flea collar on this mutt." Cyana remarked as the Vulpimancer snarled at her wildly in response.

"And no eyes? What good is this one? It can't see." Cyana said as she waved her arm in front of the creature. She then got an idea as she looked over her stick and smirked mischievously in response.

Cyana Arc got right behind the mutt, putting spit on her hands to get ready to mess with her cousin. She gripped the stick and prepared to whack her cousin from behind.

The Vulpimancer turned his head around and while he couldn't see, he did have three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck that moved. We see things from his point of view as he saw Cyana in a red hazy form, ready to swing at him.

Jaune jumped up highly in the air and Cyana missed the swing and fell on the ground while the dog alien landed on top of the RV. The wild dog alien seemed to be grinning in amusement at this.

"Okay. So maybe it's not a total loser." Cyana said as Jaune did a flip and landed right in front of her. "Ew, two words: breath mints." Cyana said as she caught a whiff of the dog's breath.

The alien dog then turned its back on her and started to dig a hole, but mainly doing it to throw dirt on her.

He then leaped into the air and started to head back into the forest, to see what else this alien form could do.

"Jaune? Get back here. Jaune!" Cyana demanded. "I'm gonna tell Grandpa that you turned into some freaky animal monster thing and went swinging around the forest when he told you not to!" Cyana quickly said, before releasing her own words. "Oh, this is a majorly weird day."

Meanwhile in the forests, Jaune was currently swinging through the trees, his new form giving him enhanced abilities to swing through with ease like an ape. The alien dog then landed on a single tree branch, looking over the forests from above.

But unbeknownst to the alien dog, we see hud visor from an unknown point of view, looking down at the Vulpimancer.

Suddenly, Jaune's enhanced senses suddenly acted up, alerting him of nearby danger. The alien dog then leaped out of the tree just as it was suddenly blasted by an unknown force.

The Vulpimancer kept swinging through the trees as a robotic drone followed after him, blasting down any trees he leaped off.

The killer drone then somehow managed to lose sight of the rogue alien. He slowly turned his head around, surveying the area for any sign for the creature holding the Omnitrix.

Jaune was actually right behind the drone as it flew away to continue to find the former blonde. The orange mutt then climbed up the tree to get a better spot.

The drone continued to look for the Omnitrix welder until the Wildmutt leaped up into the air and landed right on top of the drone as it started to fire laser beams all over the place until Jaune dug his sharp teeth on one of the arms of the drones and ripped it off.

The drone then slammed itself into a tree in the hopes of getting the mutt off it, even slamming through another tree, causing The alien dog to rip off the aliens dome shaped head and throw it away.

But as he did that, the time out sound began up again, the watch symbol was currently flashing red, much to Jaune's shock as he was heading right for a cliff.

The Wildmutt manages to jump off the drone in time as it crashes into the cliff, completely destroying it as the alien dog landed in some bushes until he transformed back into Jaune.

The young Arc got up from the bushes and looked behind him to see what was left of the drone and was just a hunk of scrap and fire. "YES!" Jaune pumped his fist up in succession, glad he was able to take out that down.

But the victory was very short lived as another drone was just right in front of the blonde, hovering in the air and looking down at him threateningly and pointing a laser at the young Arc.

"Whoa. Not good." Jaune said in worry, seeing things from the drones point of view before the screen went to black.

The screen turned back up to Jaune and the drone, who pointed its laser at Jaune, ready to kill him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a shovel struck across against the drones eye, disabling it as it fell to the ground, much to Jaune's shock.

It turned out to be Cyana Arc, the one holding the shovel. "Ugh! Back off, sparky! No flying tree-trimmer is going to hurt MY cousin!" Cyana growled as she proceeded to bash the robots head in over and over.

"Never thought I'd say this, but am I glad to see you." Jaune said. The robot then sparked for a few moments before it was set on fire, causing Cyana and Jaune to run away from the sight before the robot exploded.

The scene then changed to the RV, where Jaune, Cyana and Sterling were currently in and talking about Jaune's recent endeavour.

"I was worried that you might get popular with that thing on your wrist." Sterling scolded his grandson. "That's why I asked you not to fool around with it until we know what the heck it is."

"Sorry, Grandpa." Jaune genuinely apologized. "But at least I figured out how to make it work." Jaune said as he showed them the watch.

"All you do is press this button. Then, when the ring pops up, just twist it until you see the guy you wanna be." Jaune said as he showed off the dial of aliens, including the fire alien, the raptor like one and a new one that appeared to be fish based appearance. "Slam it down, and bammo! You're one of ten super-cool alien dudes!"

"What about STAYING a super-cool alien dude and not transforming back into plain old pizza face?" Cyana snarkly said.

"I kinda haven't figured that part out yet." Jaune admitted while Sterling looked in thought.

"With a device as powerful as that watch clamped on you, my guess is we better help you learn… fast." Sterling said with a smile towards Jaune, causing him to bolt up in excitement.

"Alright!" Jaune exclaimed in excitement.

But before he could celebrate any further, the radio from the RV suddenly came on, alerting the Arcs. "Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of - I know you're not going to believe me, but - …robot!" The ranger's frightened voice rang out through the radio.

"Sounds just like those things that attacked me. Must be looking for the watch." Jaune deduced. "Those people are in trouble because of me!" Jaune said as Sterling looked on. Jaune got up from his seat "I think I can help them." Jaune said.

"Uh, you? What are you gonna do about it, Arc?" Cyana snarkily asked as Jaune looked down at the DNA changing watch and looked back up with a smirk.

The screen then changed to the Arcs headed outside, going to the location where the radio message was coming from.

Jaune looks down at the Omnitrix, activated and ready for action. Jaune looked up to Sterling who nodded in approval.

He pushed the button, causing the dial to pop up. "Yeah." Jaune said in excitement and started turning the dial. "Eenie," Jaune said as he turned into a ghost-like alien, "meany," The image of the insectoid, "miney…" Stopping at a silhouette of someone with two huge spikes on his back, "Here goes." Jaune says, picking the alien he wanted and slams down onto the dial, transforming once more.

Jaune's entire left arm was suddenly coated fully in diamond, coating his entire body in the substance, even turning his eye colour to yellow as the diamond fully enveloped him.

Jaune had fully transformed into a silicon-based life form, his body is made of durable pale green crystals. He has four crystal shards on his back and has a diamond shaped head, also wearing a uniform that was black on the right half and white on the left with a black patch on the left shoulder where the Omnitrix is.

Cyana opened her eyes once the transformation stopped. "So what can this guy do?" The Arc cousin asked with a raised brow at the new form in front of her.

"I don't know," He responded in a deep voice and raised his hand up to his face. "but I bet it's gonna be cool." He said as he clenched his fist.

The trio arrived to see people running in panic as fire spread and multiple RVs were being blasted upon all over the place. The perpetrator behind all this was a giant sized robot, attacking people so he could find the watch.

"Looks like papa robot this time." The Petrosapien remarked. He then turned to Sterling. "I'll get gear-head's attention, you guys get the campers to safety."

Sterling nodded in response and gestered Cyana to follow him. As they left, Jaune was one his one as his eyes glared at the mech terrorizing people. He ran towards it in the hopes of stopping it.

The people were currently running away in fear of the machine while it looked around. It's attention was caught by a park ranger trying to help someone and immediately grabbed the man up.

"Leave him alone!" Jaune's deep voice rang out, gaining the robot's attention. "You want someone to pick on, try me." The Petrosapien challenges as the robot scans him and sees the symbol of the watch on his chest.

The robot lets go of the park ranger, dropping him onto a car and proceeding to blast Jaune away, sending him flying towards RV right before the robot blasts it and causes a massive explosion. The robot raised his hand down and went over to inspect the site in the hopes of regaining the watch.

In the remains of the RV, a sharp blade of diamond stuck out from a piece of rubble and slid down, creating a gap that Jaune could get out of. Jaune then looked at his blade-like arm and saw it could also make mini spikes on it. "Cool!" Jaune exclaimed in excitement. this form really did have its perks.

He then looked up to see the giant robot looming over him and reaching its arms out.

Jaune's eyes glowed at this and immediately got out of the rubble and back into the fight. He charged towards the machine and would've used his blade arm to swipe at it. But the machine suddenly leaped up in the air from Jaune.

The diamond based alien looked up to see the robot in the air and began to use its own legs like a windmill for a brief moment before landing right onto Jaune, creating a small crater in the process.

"Uh-oh, think I'm in trouble." Jaune said with a twinge bit of worry.

Meanwhile, Sterling and Cyana were currently helping the park ranger that the robot grabbed onto his feet after getting dropped.

"What is going on here?" The park ranger asked amongst the fire and destruction as Jaune and the robot fought.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you. Now come on." Cyana said as she and her grandfather ran while the ranger hesitates.

His eye was caught by the diamond alien and the robot stood off against each other. Until the robot threw the alien into the direction of the park ranger, who managed to duck out of the way as Jaune crashed into the car. The diamond alien climbed out of the car as the ranger ran away. He glared at the robot and jumped out from the wreckage of the car and stood confidently against the robot.

Cyana saw as Jaune dodged a laser beam and hit the floor. He moved again when another laser beam nearly hit him. The diamond alien kept dodging blast after blast. But one of the blasts managed to hit a nearby tree that was about to fall on top of Cyana.

Jaune's eyes widened at this and quickly ran over to where Cyana was as she just stood there in shock. Jaune managed to cut the tree in half, completely missing Cyana as Jaune stood there with multiple long shards on his back.

"So, we even?" Jaune asked as the spike descended.

Cyana nodded in response. "Even."

The robot then grabbed Jaune from behind. "Uh-oh!" Jaune said as the robot lifted him up and proceeded to grab his arm and try to rip it off as Jaune struggled.

Jaune groans as he then manages to destroy the robot's hand by turning his own arm into a couple of spikes. In retaliation, the robot used it's other hand, which was holding Jaune, to blast him away into a storage station.

Meanwhile, Sterling was helping Cyana up onto a tree for better ground. He turned to see the robot headed for Jaune's direction again.

"Jaune!" Sterling calls out.

The Petrosapien got up from the rubble and stood against the massive drone, who pointed it's remaining hand cannon at him.

In retaliation, Jaune turned his hands into diamond spikes and ran towards the evil machine. The robot fired at Jaune but he used his arms to block the laser fire, causing it to bounce off his arms and go into different directions, nearly hitting Sterling and Cyana.

Jaune turned his head to his family to check if they were okay. He was distracted enough for the beam to push him back to the ground. Jaune got up and had a look at his blade arm, knowing what to do next.

He got up again and ran towards the robot, who pointed his hand at him again. "C'mon. Burn one in here." The Petrosapien taunted the robot, pointing at his chest as the robot powered up his hand.

"Get out of there. Run!" Sterling yelled over to his grandson.

The robot fired its blast as Jaune raised his hands up, catching the blast, but slowly sending him back a few feet. Everyone else watched in awe at the alien standing off against the robot by catching its own laser beam.

"What comes around goes around." Jaune remarked. "Let's see how you like it, ya techno-freak!" The diamond alien then used the beam himself by reflecting it himself and aimed it for the robot, slicing the machine in half, completely destroying it's upper half while the rest of it stumbled onto the ground and exploded in the process.

"Alright!" Sterling and Cyana cheered in response.

"Way to go, Jau-" Sterling stopped himself as the people around him stared at him. "uh.. Diamond-headed guy!" Sterling quickly said.

"Oh yeah! Who's bad?!" Diamondhead exclaimed in triumph while jumping up and down. "Yeah!" Diamondhead exclaimed as Cyana and Sterling waved at him to make him notice.

He turned to see the campers staring at him, while Sterling and Cyana shook their heads in embarrassment.

"Well, I…think my work here is done." Diamondhead said with a confident pose...before he suddenly ran away from the spot while the people looked on in awe.

"Who was that guy?" A camper asked as Sterling and Cyana sneaked away from the site. They all just shrug in response.

Meanwhile in space, Vilgax's ship was currently being repaired so it could be functional. Vilgax himself was just learning the news of what recently happened to his drones, and he was not happy.

"Failure?! Unbelievable!" Vilgax snarled in his healing tube. "The puny Earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall!" Vilgax snarled, knowing that when he's fully healed, he'll make the wearer of the watch pay.

Daytime on the planet below as Cyana and Sterling were packing up their stuff back onto the RV to go to the next location.

"Where's Jaune?" Sterling asked as he looked around the camp and noticed he wasn't here.

"I haven't seen him since breakfast." Cyana said.

Just then, a sonic boom could be heard and the sound of something speeding towards the Arcs was also occurring. Sterling turned to see a cloud of smoke speeding towards them.

Once the some cleared, Sterling could see who it was. "Jaune?" Sterling said as his grandson took on another Transformation.

This one resembles a raptor like body. He has orbs on his feet and wears a conoid helmet. He has blue skin and a visor and He has five blue stripes on his tail and wears black and a white stripe on the center with the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Yup." The speedy alien said in a raspy voice as his visor went up, showing his green eyes, black lips and some stripes on his face. Hey, check this out!" The alien said as he then uses his super-speed to break apart the camp and pack all the baggage in a mere matter of seconds. "Pretty fast, huh?"

The watch then times out; turning the alien back into Jaune. "I think this is gonna be the best summer ever." Jaune said as he dusted himself off.

"Absolutely." Sterling said in agreement.

"It's definitely going to be interesting." Cyana said. "So, where'd you go anyway?

"Just had to take care of a couple of things before our vacation really got rolling." Jaune smirked to himself

The screen then cuts to the two bullies from before, hanging on a tree by their underwear.

"Dude, how'd we get up here?" The first bully asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. It all happened so fast." The second one said.

"Hey, somebody? Anybody? Little help up here, please." The first bully said as they were stuck there, karma clearly coming back to them.


End file.
